chapter 5 everything is going to be okay
by nesma-the-ninja
Summary: the support of troy is what keeps gabriella going, but that doesn't stop the pain!


We sat there on the bed, next to each other, troy holding my hand, and playing in my hair, I was almost floating! Occasionally I would get distracted and think about things I really don't want to think about but I can't help it, but then troy would bring me right back to him!

After packing my things and getting dressed it was time for me to go and leave the hospital after staying there for over a month! So troy carried my bad and then held my hand and said 'are you ready?' I wasn't sure I was, and he felt my hesitation, so he kissed me and whispered in my ear and said 'I will still be holding your hand after you cross that door' I smiled at him and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek and then we headed to the door. I left the hospital that day, and even though I still had to go to therapy atleast once a week, but I was gradually getting my life back, I was gradually living, and it was all because of troy.

When we got home, he took my bag upstairs to my room, and when he got down I was standing in the corner with a picture in my hand, he called me but I didn't answer, I didn't even hear him, so he took a few steps closer and then looked at the picture in my hand, it was a picture of my grandma, troy was so scared that I would relapse, because ever since I went to the hospital they avoided talking about my grandma, but that didn't stop me from thinking about her every single moment! So troy put his hand on my shoulder and said 'gabby... are you okay?' I looked at him with tears in my eyes and I gave him the picture, he took it and said 'do you want me to get rid of it?' I nodded in refuse and I took a paper and wrote 'I want you to get to know her..' he smiled at me and then we sat on the couch and he said 'tell me..' I took a paper and wrote 'she was my everything troy.. she was my best friend, she was so sweet and kind, she could make you feel so safe, her big heart was full of love that you would think the world would run out of love, she used to sit next to me on the couch and watch TV, and she would stare at me every once in a while and says you are so beautiful hunnie.. I hope you know how much.. she was the best person you could ever meet troy.. I really loved her from the bottom of my heart..' he was staring at me, monitoring my every expression, my every move, he wasn't sure what to do, hug me or kiss me or maybe just leave me alone, he wasn't sure, but he listened to his heart and then he kissed me on my forehead and took the paper and wrote 'I love you..' I forced a smile and wrote 'thank you.. troy.. for being there.. for caring.. thank you..' he couldn't stop himself from kissing me so he did! He kissed me and when he did I felt like everything is going to be okay, like I was going to be okay.

He then turned on the TV and sat next to me, held my hand and kissed it and then he said 'gabby, you are beautiful, so beautiful..' I smiled at him and put my head on his shoulder and we watched TV.. a romantic movie was on, we watched it together, and every once in a while he would look at me and stare for a moment or so and then he would go back to watching the movie, I was having fun, I was smiling just because of the thought that troy is with me, he was keeping me grounded, troy was my way back home.

After the movie ended, troy said 'what a movie! I had fun gabriella, what about you?' and he looked at me to find me sleeping. He smiled at me and then he carried me and took me upstairs to my room, he put me on my bed but then as he was turning around to leave I was still holding his hand, I didn't want to let it go, so he sat next to me and gave me a tender kiss and closed his eyes to dream about us.

Troy was as happy as I was, troy loved helping people, but at the beginning he was just helping me recover, but then he found out that I helped him too, I made him know who he was, and what he was all about, troy was a really good person, but at a time he lost his way, and by bringing me back home, he brought himself back too, troy was in love with me, and I was deeply in love with him!

The next day troy woke up to find himself in my room, he looked around trying to find me but couldn't, so he could really worried! And he started calling me and looking everywhere, then he found me at the kitchen making breakfast, he smiled at that sight and walked towards me and hugged me from behind and said 'good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?' I nodded and kissed him! He said 'gabby, don't you want to tell me something?' I looked at him puzzled, then he said 'I mean say something, not write it' I looked at the ground, so he raised my face up so that he could look into my eyes and he said 'I swear I don't mean to push you.. I just want to hear your beautiful voice again, I just want to hear you say I love you too..' I didn't know how to react to that, I opened my mouth trying to push words out, but I couldn't ,so I hugged him as tight as I could trying to take some strength from him, and then I kissed him as hard as I could so that maybe that kiss would make up for the unspoken words.. he smiled at me and said 'okay.. I will wait.. but gabby remember, that even if you never speak again I will still be with you because there is nowhere else I rather be.. ok? I will always hear you gabby!' I was so happy, I didn't know what more could I do to repay him!

I put the breakfast on the table, and I sat on the chair, and troy sat next to me, we ate, and we talked, well atleast troy did, after we were done my mother came into the kitchen and said 'oh good morning, how are you gabby?' I smiled and nodded and troy said 'she is just fine mrs. Montez' my mother smiled and then she said 'no breakfast for me?' I laughed and so did troy then I kissed her on the cheek and got her a plate with eggs,cheese,and bacon. She said 'that's my girl' I laughed again and she sat on the table to eat then she looked at me and said 'GOD I missed that laugh!' I hugged her from behind and troy was just watching us with a huge smile on his face knowing that everything is going to be okay.


End file.
